


Keep going till morning

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU, Aliens, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is an alien. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep going till morning

How do you tell someone you've seen the edge of space? How do you bring up in a conversation, "I know what a black hole looks like, I've been in the presence of a dying planet, and I've personally met the creatures that walk in between the stars"?  
  
Most people on this planet have barely stepped outside their own universe. They barely know what lies outside the outer rim and a lot of them don't care. Martin supposed that made things easier for him, but it also made conversations really boring.  
  
Choosing his human form was simple enough. He combined the looks of the first three people he saw, chose his name out of an advert, and developed his voice through trial and error. By the end of his first week on Earth, Martin Crieff was 'born'.  
  
But it was hard to remember humans only have five fingers, five toes. It was even harder to remember how often they blinked, how much they breathed, and involuntarily twitches were not a sign of a healthy body.  
  
Most humans took pity on him during his first days on earth. They saw his awkwardness as a case of over-shyness and anxiousness. Others ignored him or made fun of him. Martin didn't mind, as long as they were not accusing him of being 'not of this world,' they could say whatever they wanted to him.  
  
Then came other complications.  
  
He was not familair with the idea of 'earning a wage.' It took Martin a great deal of time to understand the complexities of money and why it was so greatly valued. He didn't care much for the idea but if he were to live among these humans, he would have to adapt.  
  
Social interactions were the worst. He had to be so careful about how many times to blink or not to blink. How close he stood to another person, or even how he smiled determined how he was percieved. If he had a pound every time someone nearly slapped him because of his social ignorance, he would have enough to pay for new tires on his van.  
  
Still, there were other things Martin found about Earth that made it all worth it.  
  
Like flying.  
  
Flying a plane was not like flying a spaceship. There was no such thing as 'up' or 'down' in space. There was no need to worry about drift or drag. Though he could agree flying a spaceship was a million times more difficult than flying an aeroplane, it wasn't as much FUN.  
  
There was no feeling like it in the world. The way the vibratons would tremble through his hands as the plane slowly lifted off the ground. The sounds of four engines growling loudly was such sweet music to his ears. And- oh gosh, the smell of aeroplane FUEL! Poisonious to humans, sure, but to Martin it was like sniffing a rose.  
  
In the thousands of planets, Martin has gone to, this was easily his favorite one. He never wanted to leave.


End file.
